Я рядом
by badred
Summary: Наруто ранен и Хината должна его посетить. НаруХина.
1. Chapter 1

НаруХина

Мой первый фанфик. Не судите строго.

"Naruto" принадлежит Masashi Kishimoto

Небо было голубым как обычно. Свежий ветер легко прикасался к лицу, изредка принося с собой листья, сорванные с деревьев. Солнце где- то за горизонтом, чуть красноватое, готовилось вот вот ускользнуть из вида.

Новая команда семь лесной тропой возвращалась с очередной миссии. Ямато тайчо и Сай шли впереди, позади них спокойным шагом шла Сакура, и последним не спеша шел Наруто. Обычно он совсем не отставал. Возвращение домой всегда придавало ему больше сил. Энергия казалось сама текла в него со стороны родной деревни, не давая расслабиться до самых ворот. Но сейчас, сам того не замечая , Наруто в конечном счете устал. Произошло не мало событий, которые не давали ему передохнуть ни секунды, влекли за собой все вперед и вперед. Находки и немедленные потери. Решения, требующие точных действий за собой. Все неудачи и разочарования, подкрепленные усталостью, а так же рана полученная при одном из сражений во время миссии- всё словно скопилось вместе, не давая ногам двигаться быстрее. Всё что действительно хотело его уставшее тело, это только дойти побыстрее и заснуть до нового дня.

Наруто поднял глаза к небу. Хотя день шел к концу, небо по-прежнему было очень светлым. Даже слишком. Наруто зажмурился. И сразу же почувствовал легкое головокружение. Тело пошатнулось и он немедленно открыл глаза. Вдруг будто резкая вспышка света заслонила собой всё впереди него. Свет очень быстро разрастался и стал настолько ярким, что просто ослеплял. Наруто заслонил лицо руками, но свет будто проходил сквозь них. Абсолютно ничего не видя впереди, он вдруг почувствовал как будто все его силы покинули его в одно мгновение. Вдруг свет начал гаснуть, поглощаемый окружившей его темнотой. В глазах Наруто начало темнеть. Тело парализовало, и в одну секунду обширный объём яркого света сузился до маленькой точки. Глаза ниндзя начали закрываться сами собой, и он понял, что падает в обморок. Последнее что он услышал это крик Сакуры – Наруто!

Дверь цветочного магазина открылась и в него вошла девушка. Длинные, черно сапфировые волосы красиво падали ей на стройную спину. Мягкие черты лица, и нежные светло лиловые глаза, делали её образ очень легким, и в то же время почти идеальным в лучах уходящего солнца. Она словно светилась невидимым светом чего-то чистого и в то же время опасно безупречного. Она неуверенно подошла к вазам с цветами. Озабоченность на её лице. Она будто витала где то в своем мире. Её глаза переходили с одного букета на другой, никак не решаясь что же ей нужно.

"Вам помочь?"- спросил продавец за прилавком, некоторое время наблюдавший за ней.

День для него выдался очень длинным, и он практически засыпал на своём месте за отсутствием покупателей. Зазвеневший на двери колокольчик заставил его поднять голову и увидеть эту девушку. Сначала ему показалось, что он заснул и видит красивый сон. Будто ангел в золотисто красных лучах солнца вдруг заглянул в магазин. Но это была всего лишь девушка, хотя выглядела она действительно как ангел.

По-видимому, она очень задумалась, так как голос продавца её напугал, и она замешкалась с ответом, будто совсем забыв где она.

"Эээ…да спасибо. "- наконец ответила она, улыбнувшись.

Продавец вдруг почувствовал, что эта улыбка возвращает его в сон и неосознанно улыбнулся сам.

"По какому случаю букет?" - спросил он. "Для родных? Для друзей? Или может… "– он вдруг расплылся в широкой усмешке ."Для какого-нибудь везунчика?"

Девушка вдруг покраснела и сказала что букет для человека, которого нужно навестить в больнице.

_"Хотел бы я быть на его месте чтобы получить от неё букет_" - подумал продавец.

Вдруг внутренняя дверь за прилавком магазина открылась и из нее вышла длинноволосая блондинка.

"Хината! "- сразу же обратилась она к девушке выбиравшей цветы – "как дела?"

"А! Ино! Хорошо, спасибо" -ответила та.

"Что ты здесь делаешь? Цветы? Надеюсь этот бездельник помог тебе?" -Покосилась она на продавца . "Или мы ему платим не за что."

"А..Э…ммм…Вот!" - вдруг встрепенулся тот, как будто действительно вспомнил зачем он там." Вот этот букет идеально подходит для безнадежно больных с огромным везением !"- протянул он букет Хинате.

"Ха? Безнадежно больных?" -удивилась Ино ."Для кого букет Хината?"

,

"Хината опаздывает" -произнес Шино. "Мы договаривались встретиться здесь."

"Не страшно, подождем еще немного" -ответил стоящий рядом Киба. "Акамару!" -окрикнул он большого белого пса ,который задорно подбегал к проходящим рядом людям. Шино, Киба и Акамару находились у ворот госпиталя Конохи в ожидании напарницы.

Хотя сегодня у них и получился выходной день от миссий и тренировок, они были совсем не рады причине этого отдыха. Куренай сенсэй должна была как обычно провести с ними день тренировок после её возвращения с миссии ранка S. Но к их страху при сражении она получила ранения, и по возвращению была сразу же доставлена в госпиталь. Навестить её команде разрешили только вечером, после необходимого лечения, и когда ее положение пришло в норму.

"Ав ав!"- радостно залаял Акамару при виде знакомой фигуры.

К воротам подбежала Хината с букетом в руках: "Шино-кун, Киба-кун! Извините за опоздание" -запыхавшись произнесла она.

"Привет Хината!"- ответили они почти в унисон ."Ну что пойдем?" И все трое и Акамару направились ко входу.

Внутри, спросив в какой палате их учитель, они продолжили путь. Хината очень беспокоилась за учителя и надеялась что с Куренай сенсей всё в порядке и её раны не серьёзны. Чтобы хоть как то её подбодрить, она хотела выбрать самый красивый букет, и не заметила как пролетело время. Быстро расплатившись, и попрощавшись с Ино, она поспешила на встречу с командой 8.

Хината не любили госпитали. Но хотелось ей этого или нет, она была ниндзя, и вся её жизнь была связана с полем битвы и сражениями. Не редко именно госпиталь, а не родной дом, становился первым местом, принимавшим шиноби после миссий. Оказывающим им помощь и конечно спасающим их жизни. Люди, работающие здесь ,знали что такое быть шиноби, знали что такое рисковать своей жизнью и всеми силами и средствами пытались помочь тем которые попадали сюда. Они хорошо знали своё дело. И Хината это знала. И все таки даже всё это не могло избавить её от чувства холода, которое пробирало её каждый раз, находись она в госпитале. Потому что как никак, но в большинстве случаев её походы в госпиталь были вызваны ранениями или недугами близких, любимых людей. Да и сама Хината знала, что значит лежать на больничной койке.

Вдруг все её мысли прервались в одно мгновение. Проходя мимо одного из коридоров по дороге в палату сенсея, Хината мимолётно повернула голову направо, и её сердце забилось быстрее. В дальнем углу коридора, возле одной из дверей палат, она увидела Сакуру Харуно. Одну из членов команды 7.

_"Сакура здесь"_ - подумала Хината - и мысли в её голове вдруг начали накладываться одна на другую ._"Это значит, …это значит … Н-Наруто кун… вернулся в деревню."_

Она слышала, что новая команда Какаши была отправлена на миссию три недели назад. Значит слухи о том, что они сегодня вернулись - правда! Её сердце вдруг начало биться ещё сильнее при одной только мысли, что Наруто тоже здесь, и она может увидеть его в любой момент.

"Хината!" - окликнул её Киба . "Ты идешь?"

"А!...эээ…да конечно!" - встрепенулась она, не заметив, что автоматически остановилась при виде Сакуры. Вернувшись в реальность, Хината поспешила за командой.

К счастью Куренай сенсэй была в полном порядке, и досадовала на докторов не разрешающих ей выписаться уже сегодня.

"Куренай сааан! Вы должны их слушать" - начал Киба . "Наши тренировки могут подождать."

"Главное быть полностью здоровым" -дополнял Шино.

"Ааа! Спасибо за заботу но я надеюсь улизнуть от сюда в ближайшее время" -сказала Куренай, игриво почесывая за ухом Акамару, который было видно соскучился по сенсею, и считал себя её полноправным учеником.

"Дайте мне день и мы продолжим тренировки! Я ведь не могу дать вам расслабиться! А Хината!?"- Куренай посмотрела на ученицу, сидящую на на одном из больничный стульев, в поисках поддержки."Хината ?"

Взоры всех обратились на куноичи команды 7. Та будто вобще не слышала вопроса. Хината просто смотрела в одну точку, отключившись от происходящего в палате. Она и так не могла выкинуть образ Наруто из головы, но еще и страшные мысли закрались ей в голову_._

_"Почему Сакура здесь ?"_-размышляла Хината_. "Да, она ниндзя медик, она могла прийти сюда, чтобы помочь кому то. Она могла прийти сюда ,чтобы навестить кого то. Или во время их миссии кто-то из членов команды был ранен, и поэтому она здесь. Может их Тайчо. Или их новый напарник. Или… О Боже!! А вдруг с Наруто что-то случилось!"_

Хината вдруг подскочила, едва не опрокинув стул. Все присутствующие в палате вопросительно смотрели на неё.

"Хината! Все в порядке?"- озабоченно спросил Киба.

"Аував?" -вопросительно смотрел Акамару.

"Эээ…Да.. все в порядке… Извините." – опустилась она на свое место. Нужно сосредоточиться на своей команде.


	2. Chapter 2

Побыв еще некоторое время у сенсея, Хината, Киба, Шино и Акамару направились к выходу госпиталя Конохи.

Хината очень переживала, но не хотела, чтобы друзья по команде заметили что либо. Она вынашивала план о том, как же ей разузнать о Наруто и его команде, чтобы никто не заподозрил её неравнодушность к блондину команды номер 7.Может ей просто следовало сказать им, что она видела Сакуру здесь, и вместе с Кибой и Шино поинтересоваться как дела у их друзей.

Но долго ждать ей не пришлось. Её сомнения развеяла сама Сакура Харуно. Они повстречали её в одном из коридоров по дороге к выходу.

"Ой! Сакура!"-окликнул куноичи Киба.

"А! Киба! Хината! Шино! Акамару!"-подошла Сакура к команде 8.

"Как дела?"-начал Киба."Мы слышали вы вернулись с опасной миссии. Ну и как? Надеюсь, вы надрали задницы плохим ребятам!"

"Всё нормально .Миссия была успешной."-улыбнулась Сакура."А вы наверное были у Куренай-сан? Я слышала об этой миссии. Надеюсь, её скоро выпишут."

"Да, Куренай сенсей идёт на поправку." - неловко начала Хината. "Ааа… Сакура… эээ… А почему ты здесь? К..кто то был ранен?"

"Хината, Сакура ведь медик, она наверняка пришла оказать помощь кому-то."-предположил Шино.

"Нет, Хината права"-сказала Сакура. "Не обошлось и без ранений. В последнем бою миссии Наруто как всегда ослушался приказа подождать с наступлением, и был заставлен врасплох атакой врага."

Сердце Хинаты ушло в пятки. Казалось она перестала дышать. Она хотела тут же сорваться с места и побежать к Наруто. Не вспомнив даже о том, что она вобщем-то не знает в каком направлении стоит бежать.

"Н..Наруто кун ранен?"-в конце концов выдавила из себя Хината. "К..Как он?"

"К счастью сейчас всё в порядке."-продолжила Сакура. "Cразу же как смогла, я обработала рану. Но всё таки с ранениями нужно быть осторожным и не перенапрягаться чересчур. Но это ведь Наруто! Почувствовав чуточку лучше, он сразу после окончания боя помчался, опережая всех,в Коноху, чтобы первым рассказать Хогаке о том, что мы успешно закончили опасную миссию. Но конечно рана дала о себе знать и почти у самой деревни этот бака отрубился."

"Ха!" – усмехнулся Киба. "Наруто не меняется!"

Хината все это время собиралась силами, чтобы предложить напарникам навестить раненого накаму.

"А… эээ…"-пыталась она выговорить слова. Шино, стоящий рядом, посмотрел на Хинату краем глаза, и будто видя мучения друга по команде вдруг предложил:

"Раз уж мы здесь, нам стоит навестить нашего соратника. "

Хината мысленно поблагодарила Шино. Она должна была убедиться, что с Наруто всё в порядке. От мысли, что сейчас она увидит Наруто после долгого времени, её щеки порозовели.

"Нет, не думаю что сейчас получиться."-мечтания Хинаты прервались голосом Сакуры. "Врачи ввели ему снотворное, чтобы он опять не вскочил когда очнётся. Он в порядке. Ему просто нужен отдых. Думаю, он проснётся только завтра. Может завтра его уже и выпишут."

"Ну тогда мы уже точно сможем встретить его в Ичираку-рамен."-рассмеялся Киба.

"Скорее всего! Ну тогда пока! Мне надо бежать к Хокаге. Как всегда, рапорт в конце на мне!" - помахала им Сакура и скрылась за дверями.

Команда 8 после выхода из госпиталя, также продолжила свой путь. Ребята направлялись по домам.

Выйдя из госпиталя, Хината с грустью взглянула на окна этажа, где должны были находиться палаты с госпитализированными. Она была так близко к нему. И хотя она очень соскучилась, и хотя она переживала по поводу его раны, хотя её расстраивало то, что ей не удалось увидеть знакомое до боли лицо, взглянуть в его тёплые голубые глаза, может услышать вновь его завораживающий голос, не смотря на всё это, она была счастлива, что Наруто вернулся. Он вернулся домой, и с ним всё в порядке. При встрече с ним она обязательно спросит его, как он себя чувствует. Да! И не будет заикаться и краснеть! Ну... , в этом она уже не была уверена.

Солнце уже вот вот зашло за горизонт, когда ниндзя команды 8 добрались до резиденции клана Хьюга, которая находилась ближе к госпиталю чем дома Кибы и Шино. Как всегда напарники попрощались с Хинатой и отправились по домам.

Пройдя охрану и огромные ворота забора, отделяющего всех обладателей бледно фиолетовых глаз от остальной части населения Конохи, Хината направилась к самой большой постройке резиденции, которая находилась несколько глубже от главных ворот. Это место, где жил сам правитель клана Хьюга, то есть отец Хинаты, и было её домом. Хотя вобщем то солнце только только опустилось за горизонт внутри было тихо. Хината привыкла к этой тишине. Ещё во время ужина был слышен какой то шум, и голоса внутри дома. Но после трапезы всё живое будто вымирало здесь. Каждый член семьи был оставлен на свое усмотрение. Хината не могла сказать, ложились ли все спать, или просто занимались своими делами. Но практически ни один звук не был слышен по вечерам в этом огромном помещении. Естественно так же ожидалось и от всех остальных обитателей, соблюдать тишину и не беспокоить кого-то понапрасну. Хината потихоньку проследовала в свою комнату, путь в которую лежал через три очень длинных коридора. В середине последнего из них и находилась её спальня. Зайдя внутрь, Хината тихо закрыла за собой дверь. Прохладный воздух комнаты исходящий из открытого окна, и Хината сразу почувствовала себя лучше. Она любила свою комнату. Здесь ей никто не мешал, здесь она могла расслабиться и быть собой.

Сегодня она немало понервничала, беспокоясь за Сенсея и за Наруто, и быстро скинув сандалии, она решила принять успокаивающий душ. Хината подошла к одному из ящиков комода, и вынула сменное бельё и пушистое полотенце ярко оранжевого цвета. Она почти инстинктивно подошла к нему в одном из магазинов, делая покупки с Ханаби. Её младшая сестра просто содрогалась при одном только виде этого парализующего цвета. Но Хинате оно почему-то очень приглянулось, она будто чувствовала как от полотенца исходит тепло и некий свет. И каждый раз, выдвигая ящик, её рука тянулась именно к нему. Вот и сейчас, прижав мягкое полотенце к щеке по дороге в ванную, она невольно улыбнулась.

_Интересно как бы чувствовалось прикоснуться к коже Наруто__?_

Вдруг подумала Хината. И сразу же покраснела от одной только мысли. Почему она вдруг подумала об этом? И что бы сказал Наруто, если бы знал о чём она думает. Хината быстро потрясла головой, отгоняя всякие мысли.

Зайдя в ванную комнату, положив полотенце и бельё на маленькую белую тумбочку, она включила воду на приятную прохладную температуру, и быстро скинув с себя одежду, зашла в душ. Как же удивительно всё-таки успокаивала её вода. Вода была её другом. Хината в своих техниках училась управлять ею. Она постигала тайное могущество одной из самых потрясающих стихий земли. Она была благодарна воде за силу, которую она показала ей. И за это, вода в свою очередь всегда открывалась ей, и успокаивала её душу. Почти холодные быстрые струи воды обрамляли её длинные волосы и следовали дальше, по её сейчас уже прохладному телу. Хината достаточно изменилась за последние несколько лет. Её тело, совсем не спросив её разрешения, стало абсолютно женственным. Она вытянулась, изгибы её стройной фигуры теперь были достаточно заметны. Длинные ноги, безупречная талия, красивые руки, нежные изящные пальцы, тонкая длинная шея, и конечно же пышная грудь. За последнюю часть своего тела Хината не раз переживала, и как могла прятала её в своих широких куртках. Что было несомненно трудно, с практической точки зрения.

На красивой девушке не раз задерживала взгляды сильная половина Конохи. Но ни один не осмеливался подойти к дочери могущественного лидера Хьюга. Тем более, довольно часто Хината была в окружении своего кузена Неджи. Взгляд последнего однозначно показывал, говоря мягко, выражение- не подходи, убью.

Пробыв минут 20 под бодрящим душем, Хината выключила воду. Только она протянула руку к полотенцу, как в дверь её комнаты постучали.

"Хината-сама?" -раздалось по ту сторону двери.

Хината сразу узнала в голосе одну из служанок дома. Так как это была женщина, Хината только быстро обвернулась в своё любимое полотенце и поспешно выйдя из ванной комнаты, проследовала к двери. Она открыла дверь и встретилась глазами с женщиной средних лет.

"Хики-сан."

"Хината-сама , я извиняюсь за беспокойство, но охранники просили передать, что ваш друг ожидает вас возле главных ворот."

"О, хорошо, передай им ,я буду через 10 минут. Спасибо Хики-сан."- ответила Хината, и закрыла дверь.

_Кто это мог быть. Киба или Шино?_ Хината вдруг невольно заволновалась. Может что-то не так с Куренай сенсей ? Как можно быстрее Хината облачилась в свою обычную одежду, достав её из комода, и поспешно посушив мокрые волосы сухим полотенцем, она стала застёгивать сандалии на ногах.

"_Только бы ничего не случилось_."-думала Хината . Ведь они вот только расстались с напарниками, и кто то уже здесь. Почему?

Выйдя из комнаты она побежала к выходу, ведь до главных ворот нужно было проделать еще немалый путь.

Она старалась ни о чём не думать, а как можно быстрее добраться до того кто её ждал. Она была в такой спешке, что даже не подумала активировать Бякуган, чтобы увидеть кто это был.

Пробежав несколько огромных построек резиденции, она наконец-то была у цели.

Возле ворот рядом с охраной, спиной к ней стоял Киба.

"Киба-кун!" – сразу же окликнула его запыхавшаяся Хината, подбежав к воротам.

Молодой ниндзя обернулся: "Ой Хината!"

"Что случилось?" - обеспокоенным голосом спросила Хината, пытаясь отдышаться от пробежки.

"Спокойно Хината!"-понимающе улыбнулся Киба."С Куренай сан всё в порядке. Да и с Шино. Да вообще в Конохе всё спокойно."

"Тогда…?"-Хината вопросительно смотрела на него.

"Хана только что вернулась из госпиталя."-начал Киба.

Хана, сестра Кибы , работала в госпитале в отделении ветеринарии. И ухаживала за боевыми собаками, получившими ранения при боях. Она и Куренай сан были в очень хороших отношениях.

"Она также навестила Куренай сенсея"-продолжал Киба. "И та сказала, что врачи решили оставить её еще на несколько дней для реабилитации. Вобщем Куренай сенсею нужны ..эээ кое какие её личные вещи. Хана сказала мне, но я понятия не имею, что именно ей нужно из её дома. Я подумал, что так как ещё не поздно и ты больше понимаешь в женских делах Хината, то можешь мне помочь."

"Конечно!" - воскликнула Хината.

Во первых её волнение было напрасным. Она облегчённо вздохнула. А во вторых, кому как не ей знать, что именно нужно женской части её команды. Хината проводила в доме учителя больше остальных членов команды. Она с детства была на попечении у Куренай, и точно знала где что лежит. Киба бы только понапрасну перевернул всю квартиру в поисках чего то.

"Она также сказала, что ты знаешь, где ключ"- сказал Киба.

"Да."- покачала головой Хината, и сообщив где она будет охранникам, на случай если отец будет её искать, повернулась к Кибе: "Пойдём?"

И вместе они вышли на улицы Конохи в направлении дома Куренай сенсей. Они шли, беседуя о всяких пустяках. Киба кокраз рассказывал ей о последней миссии сестры.

"Киба-кун!" –вдруг спохватилась Хината. "Разве тебе не нужно быть на твоей ежедневной семейной тренировке с Акамару?"

"Да, но Хана отпустила меня, так как Куренай сенсею нужна помощь."

Хината знала, как важны были для Кибы эти тренировки . Сестра обучала его новым техникам борьбы, новым методам как лучше работать в бою с его лучшим другом Акамару, и как достичь более высоких результатов в совместных атаках.

"Киба-кун, думаю, я справлюсь сама. Твое место сейчас рядом с Акамару. Ты не должен пропускать важную для тебя тренировку!" -вдруг повернулась к нему Хината.

"Но, Хината!" - начал Киба.

"Я справлюсь Киба-кун. Только захвачу нужные Куренай-сан вещи, и занесу ей в госпиталь."

"Но…" - Киба не хотел отпускать её одну. И хотя госпиталь был рядом, всё таки был уже глубокий вечер.

Словно заметив его беспокойство, Хината уверенно сказала:

"Всё в порядке. Не зря же я член нашей команды. Я смогу постоять за себя!" И тут же улыбнулась ему.

После ещё некоторых убеждений Хинаты, Киба наконец согласился, и помахав ей, побежал в сторону поселения клана Инузука.

Добравшись без каких либо проблем до квартиры Куренай, Хината наклонившись, ловко вытянула ключ из под коврика лежащего перед дверью. Зайдя, она включила свет и прямиком направилась в комнату учителя. Достав небольшую сумку из деревянного шкафа, она положила её на кровать и стала укладывать некоторую одежду с полок и ящиков, предметы гигиены из ванной комнаты, и другие вещи которые она думала понадобятся сенсею. Потратив на сборы всего 15 минут, Хината взяла сумку, выключила свет и выйдя из квартиры заперла за собой дверь. Отправив ключ на его прежнее место, она поспешила в госпиталь.

Огни помещения госпиталя были слишком яркими для её глаз, после просторной темноты улицы. Ночью госпиталь казался Хинате ещё более отталкивающим чем при лучах солнца. Холодное, белое освещение пробирала до костей. Так как ночью посещения были запрещены, она как можно скорее поспешила к приёмной стойке.

"Эээм.. Я принесла личные вещи для Куренай Юхи, по её просьбе. Я её ученица Хината Хьюга. Не могли бы вы ей это передать.И сказать мне как она себя чувствует?" -сказала она медсестре сидящей за стойкой. Медсестра тут же взяла свой список больных, чтобы проверить состояние пациентки Юхи.

В это время Хината вдруг подумала : _Наруто-кун где то здесь в этом здании._ Она почувствовала как сердце забилось сильнее.

"Да, конечно" -наконец нашла то ,что искала сестра, и приняла сумку из рук Хинаты. "И не волнуйся, твой учитель в полном порядке!"-улыбнулась женщина.

Хината тоже невольно улыбнулась в ответ:"Спасибо."

Она уже было хотела попрощаться и направиться к выходу, но вдруг повернулась обратно к медсестре и быстро спросила, будто чувствуя, сейчас или никогда.

"Ааа… эээ… М..могу ли я поинтересоваться как дела у …у моего …д…друга Н…наруто У..уз…узумаки?" Сама того не подозревая Хината начала заикаться. Да она слышала, что сказала Сакура, но всё таки она должна была ёще раз услышать, что он в порядке. "О…он был сегодня доставлен после миссии с ранением."

"Наруто Узумаки, этот непоседливый крикун? Он отправился домой." -ответила сестра с нескрываемым раздражением.

"Д..домой? Как?!"-удивлённо воскликнула Хината. "Он ведь ранен!"

"Тссс"-прижала медсестра палец к губам ,указывая Хинате быть потише. "Да, минут 30 назад. Я сама была сегодня на обходе с доктором наблюдающим его. Этот блондин только проснулся от снотворного, и уже хотел отправиться домой. Хотя его рана и закрылась, доктор хотел выписать его только завтра, но ниндзя и слушать ничего не хотел, уверяя, что он в полном порядке и чувствует себя как никогда хорошо. В конце врач поддался на его уговоры, и этот Узумаки, подписав все бумаги о выписке, покинул госпиталь. При этом уходя, он бурчал себе под нос – рамен, рамен… как зомби."

У Хинаты не было слов .Значит Наруто ушел домой, или скорее всего поесть свой любимый рамен, прямо после того, как проснулся от наркоза! Чувство беспокойства, которое она хотела утихомирить, спрашивая сестру о нём, только ещё больше разрасталось.

"Но, честно скажу… "-сестра наклонилась к Хинате. "Выглядел он не очень. Слабый такой. Практически шатался выходя отсюда. Как бы он не брякнулся в обморок по дороге домой."

От этих слов Хинате не стало легче. Но она уже знала, что должна сделать.

"Спасибо. До свидания" - попрощалась она с сестрой и покинула госпиталь.

_Наруто-кун один. Только после миссии. Ранен. После наркоза. Еще и голодный. Ему сейчас надо отдыхать. _Лихорадочно думала Хината, выйдя на ночную улицу Конохи. Как же он дойдёт до дома, тем более если сестра сказала, что выглядел он не очень. Беспокойство начало перерастать в немалую тревогу за Наруто. И тут ей пришла в головц мысль. _Я только проверю что с ним всё в порядке._ Хотя Хината не раз следила за Наруто, она бы не хотела чтобы он её увидел. Но сейчас было не время думать об этом. Её заботливое, влюблённое сердце должно было удостовериться что он действительно "не брякнулся где – нибудь в обморок." Сейчас он слаб и наверняка не заметит, что кто то следит за ним. Она только посмотрит, что он добрался до дома и вернётся в резиденцию.

"Бякуган!" - произнесла она, вдруг остановившись. Хината направила взор к месту, где находился Ичираку Рамен. Первым делом Наруто наверняка направился туда. Обследовав посетителей, она к сожалению не обнаружила знакомой чакры. Хината повернула голову в сторону северной части Конохи, где находилась квартира Наруто. Огоньки чакры мелькали здесь и там, но это был не он. Она напрягла глаза, стараясь разглядеть мельчайшие движения. Вот! Едва заметное, очень слабое движение чакры Наруто, уже в области улицы, на которой он живёт. Хината не думая не секунды двинулась с места.


	3. Chapter 3

Огни улиц мелькали справа и слева. Шум ночных тротуаров Конохи утихал с каждым шагом. Прохладный ветерок мягко теребил волосы. Тёмно синее звёздное небо ,полная серебряная луна и простор ночи окружали Хинату. Она как можно быстрее и бесшумнее передвигалась по крышам домов родной деревни.

Район, в котором находилась квартира Наруто, Хината знала практически как свои пять пальцев. Она знала короткие пути и дорожки. Знала, как добраться до сюда с разных концов Конохи. Она также знала, где и как проскользнуть незаметной. Даже от него. Почти каждое дерево здесь напоминало ей моменты, когда она украдкой следила за объектом своего обожания. Вот здесь она видела, как он направлялся на очередную миссию, полный энергии и сил. Как улыбка светилась у него на лице. Как неунывающие глаза смотрели только вперёд, с ярко выраженной уверенностью в своих силах. А здесь она наблюдала его возвращение. Да, даже по вечерам она могла провожать его взглядом до дверей из-за ближайшего укрытия. Она видела, как он возвращался. Или весёлый ,или иногда уставший и грустный. Видеть Наруто грустным сердце Хинаты никогда не могло без боли. В её голове как будто просто не укладывалось, как он, такой беззаботный и смелый в течении всего дня, абсолютно не подающий вида, мог вдруг смениться будто другим Наруто. Очень грустным, подавленным Наруто. Словно снимая маску в те моменты, когда его никто уже не видит. Ну, или почти никто. Но в конце концов Хината понимала, что даже он, даже Наруто может быть неуверенным в чём то, и даже ему конечно бывает одиноко. В конце концов, кому как не ей знать о его одиночестве. Кто как не она видел его раненую душу. Она знала его боль. С самого детства. Там где другие видели сумасшествие и необдуманные выходки, она видела отверженность и крики его сердца от безысходности. А там где другие видели взбалмошного и неуправляемого Наруто, Хината видела отчаявшегося и одинокого Наруто. И хотя с годами у него появилось много друзей, и его окружение наполнилось хорошими людьми, ей всё же приходилось видеть грусть и капельки тоски в его голубых глазах. И поэтому ей, как и никому, было очень больно видеть его таким. Ей было невыносимо то, что она не могла просто подойти к нему в такие минуты и поддержать. Просто сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Что она всегда будет рядом для него. Конечно, может это ему и не нужно. Может кто-то и так поддерживает его без неё. Кто-то обнимает и успокаивает его. Может он находит своё утешение в ком-то другом. Она не могла знать этого. Но её сердце иногда просто кричало от желания сказать ему, что он не один. Просто чтобы он знал. Она рядом.

Приблизившись к дому Наруто, Хината быстро спрыгнула на землю с одной из крыш. Осмотревшись, она оперативно скрылась за одним из деревьев и притаилась. В округе было очень тихо. Здесь всегда было безлюдно ночью. Эти улицы были далеки от центра деревни. Люди не стремились приобретать жильё здесь. Окраина Конохи. Тёмные тротуары, блеклые дома. Даже фонари здесь светили тусклее. Это был маленький и тихий райончик. Хинате он должен бы казаться чересчур бедным и мрачным, после стольких лет жизни в огромнейшей, богатейшей и красивейшей резиденции Хьюга. Но эти улицы только грели её сердце. Всегда лишь с теплом она вспоминала дорогу сюда. Даже воздух здесь всегда казался ей чище и приятнее. Этот воздух будоражил её, будто кололся в сердце нежной магией каждый раз, когда она возвращалась сюда. И она конечно знала почему. Это воздух его близости. Он живёт в этом доме, напротив которого она сейчас стоит, затаившись в своём укрытии.

Закутавшись в приятные ощущения, Хината всё же не забыла, зачем она здесь. Она должна удостовериться, что с Нвруто всё в порядке, что он добрался до дома, и чувствует себя хорошо. По её расчётам он должен уже быть внутри. По дороге сюда она не пользовалась бьякуганом. И сейчас вдруг перед ней встала дилемма. Активировать Бьякуган она не хотела, так как Наруто вполне мог по прибытии отправиться в душ. При одной только мысли о Наруто без одежды, под струями воды, Хинате стало нехорошо. Она понимала, что пусть даже на секунду, но она этого не выдержит и точно упадёт в обморок. Чего сейчас себе позволить она не могла ни в коем случае. Тогда как ей узнать, что он в порядке? Хината пожалела несколько раз, что не активировала бьякуган раньше, чтобы точно видеть, что Наруто зашёл в свою квартиру. Что же делать? Просто пойти постучаться к нему в дверь посреди ночи и спросить, как он себя чувствует? От этой мысли на её щеках появился розовый румянец. Нет. Она была не готова встретиться с Наруто сейчас. Она должна просто издалека убедиться в его здравии. Может подойти поближе, попытаться услышать какие-нибудь звуки присутствия его в квартире, и спокойно отправиться домой, а завтра убедиться, что он действительно в порядке? Этот вариант показался ей наиболее походящим. Не смотря на то, что ей придётся заниматься некоторым подслушиванием, чего Хината никогда не делала из-за не позволяющего ей чувства достоинства, она решила действовать этим планом. Если это можно так назвать.

Ещё раз оглянувшись и убедившись, что в округе никого нет, она быстро вынырнула из своего укрытия и ловко пробежала расстояние, отделяющее её от входа в здание квартиры Наруто. Проскользнув внутрь, Хината на мгновение остановилась. Внутри было темно. Когда снаружи её путь ещё освящала луна, то здесь преобладала не просветная тьма. Квартира Наруто находилась на втором этаже. Вторая дверь слева по коридору. Эта информация так же была вычислена Хинатой за годы наблюдения за человеком, которым она так восхищалась. Хотя Хината и провела не малую часть своей девичьей жизни в тайном наблюдении за блондином команды номер 7,и это можно было бы назвать преследованием или шпионажем ,она никогда не позволяла себе переходить границы личного пространства Наруто. Она никогда не пользовалась бьякуганом, только потому, что ей например очень хотелось бы увидеть его в тот или иной момент. Свою наследованную технику фиолетовых глаз она использовала лишь в крайних случаях. Например, как сегодня, когда ей необходимо было удостовериться в невредимости Наруто. Он не был её обсессией или одержимостью. Она никогда бы не сделала ничего против его воли. Она относилась к нему с такой нежностью, что не важно что, и как он делал, казалось ей всегда самым правильным и безупречным. Всё до последней капли в нём, заставляло её сердце биться сильнее. Наруто кун для неё всегда был примером для подражания. Быть такой же смелой как он, такой же отчаянной но в то же время безгранично доброй как он. Такой хотела стать Хината. Она никак не могла уловить эту грань между столь безрассудным мужеством и столь по-детски откровенной беспечностью, которой обладал Наруто. Она видела всё это со стороны, и ей не терпелось научиться всему этому. Только в последнее время ей всё чаще хотелось быть хотя бы на чуточку ближе к нему. Не только чтобы больше разгадать его тайну, а чтобы и он хоть немного посмотрел на неё другими глазами. Она всё чаще ловила себя на мыслях совсем не дружеского характера. Ей хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Узнать какой он ближе. Какими становятся его глаза при свете луны. Почувствовать тепло его кожи. А если ему холодно, то согреть его всем своим теплом. Приблизиться и почувствовать его запах. Провести руками по его волосам. И видеть каждую его эмоцию в выражении его взгляда. Но всё это должно быть так и останется только в её голове. Каждый раз после таких мыслей ,опомнившись, Хината разочарованно возвращала себя на землю. Понимая, что Наруто кун для неё слишком далеко.

Немного привыкнув к темноте, Хината начала медленно подниматься по ступенькам. Она практически не дышала, боясь сделать хоть малейший шум, дабы кто-то, или сам Наруто не услышали и не обнаружили её здесь. Опираясь руками на шершавые стены, ступенька за ступенькой, она почти беззвучно поднялась на второй этаж. Вокруг темно и тихо. Медленно оторвав руки от стен она потихоньку, практически на цыпочках подошла ко второй двери, остановилась напротив, в нескольких шагах от деревянной перегородки, отделяющей её от дорогого ей человека, и замерла в ожидании. Хината старалась как можно лучше прислушаться. Хотя бы маленький звук и ей всё станет ясно. Она будет хотя бы уверена, что он дома. И как не странно долго ждать ей не пришлось - звук прозвучал. Но звук снизу. В одной из квартир кто-то наверное наткнулся на что-то. Шум падающих предметов вдруг пронзил тишину. Хината напряглась, но не сдвинулась с места. Только бы никто не вышел. Ещё несколько мгновений некоторого шума суеты и шагов, и всё снова стихло. Она посмотрела на дверь Наруто. Глаза, немного привыкшие к темноте, уже различали очертания деревянной поверхности. Причём снизу из под двери проходил тусклый свет. Скорее всего свет луны, проникающий из окна. Она продолжила осуществление своего плана. Минута, две, десять. Постояв ещё несколько минут и не услышав больше ни малейшего звука, Хината вдруг подумала, что то, что она здесь стоит, абсолютно бессмысленно. Наруто наверняка уже лёг спать и видит 5-ый сон, совсем не подозревая, что за его дверью, посреди ночи кто- то может стоять и беспокоиться за него.

_"Бака_ "- подумала про себя Хината.

Иногда беспокойство настолько терзало её, что она делала необдуманные вещи. Нормальный человек просто бы постучал в дверь, сказав, что проходил мимо, и хотел сказать - привет. Да, ну и что, что поздно. Но Хинате мешала её воспитанность ,а также стеснительность . Которая при Наруто возрастала до необычайных размеров.

Она глубоко вздохнула и опустила напряженные плечи. Как каждый раз, когда ей что-то не удавалось, и она разочаровывала сама себя. Ей действительно нечего здесь делать. Повернувшись к выходу, Хината думала уже покинуть свой пост, как вдруг услышала тихий стон. Сначала она подумала, что ей показалось, или просто подошвы её сандалий произвели нечто вроде стона, соприкоснувшись с полом, когда она повернулась уходить. Она остановилась на полуобороте. Нет, это ей не показалось. Вновь звук, будто кто-то стонет, только теперь практически неуловимо. Откуда этот звук? Она вновь замерла, вернувшись в свою прежнюю стойку. Тихий стон. Хината машинально наклонилась вперёд к двери Наруто и сердце её быстро забилось. Звук исходил из-за двери блондина. Глаза Хинаты глубоко раскрылись. Ей вдруг стало жарко и её немного затрясло.

"_Наруто кун..._"- подумала она. "_Что с ним? Может ему плохо_?"

Любящее воображение Хинаты уже рисовало в её голове страшные картины. Она не знала что делать. Тревога за любимого ниндзя переполнила её. Она попыталась успокоиться и мыслить трезво. Звук точно из-за его двери. Может ему угрожает опасность, или может ему просто что-то приснилось. Она не могла знать ,но всё же что- то ей подсказывало, что что-то здесь не так. Сейчас не время было думать о воспитанности и благоразумии. Беспокойство взяло верх, и Хината, глубоко вздохнув, уверенно сделала три шага до двери Наруто. Не позволив себе сомневаться ни секунды больше, она подняла руку и постучала. От гулкого звука по грубой тяжёлой двери она сама встрепенулась. Слишком тихо было вокруг. Затаив дыхание, она стала ждать ответа. С одной стороны с надеждой, что Наруто подойдёт и откроет дверь, и она увидит, что он в порядке, а с другой стороны с волнением, так как если он всё же откроет дверь, то, что она ему скажет. Тогда ей придётся поступить как нормальные люди, и сказать, что она зашла сказать привет. Но ответа к сожалению, больше чем к облегчению, не последовало. Хината настойчиво постучала ещё раз. Нет ответа. Беспокойство возросло. И тут она заметила, что справа со стороны ручки из-за двери просачивается всё тот же тусклый свет луны. Дверь открыта. При стуке, она должно быть переусердствовала и незапертая дверь под тяжестью её руки немного отворилась. В растерянности Хината быстро опустила руку. Не успела она подумать, что же ей делать дальше, как из за двери вновь донёсся стон, даже более отчётливый теперь. Хината не могла больше размышлять, ведь дело шло о её Наруто. Взяв всю свою волю в кулак она, оставаясь на том же месте, решительно, но не сильно нажала на дверь и та медленно, но легко раскрылась. Хината тихо шагнула вперёд. Сначала ей в глаза ударил свет из окна напротив. Хотя это и был всего лишь лунный свет, он просто ослеплял её глаза, настолько привыкшие к полной темноте. Она машинально зажмурилась, но тут же распахнула глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому освещению. Перед взором Хинаты была комната Наруто. Пустая и тёмная комната Наруто. Её глаза могли теперь различать предметы мебели ,окно и три других входа справа и слева, ведущих в кухню в ванную и в туалет. Хината опешила. Она никогда раньше не была в квартире Наруто. Она никогда не пользовалась бьякуганом, когда он был внутри. Она конечно могла мечтать, что когда-нибудь она окажется у него дома. Но никогда она не думала, что вот так, посреди ночи её мечта сбудется, да ещё и когда самого Наруто здесь не было. Его здесь не было. Она шагнула вперёд, чтобы получше разглядеть кухню находящуюся справа. Его нет. Проверять в ванной и в туалете Хината посчитала вторжением в личную жизнь. Неужели она разминулась с Наруто и её воображение подшутило над ней. Или её слух подвёл её, и не было никаких стонов. Или они доносились ещё откуда нибудь. Но почему Наруто кун не запер дверь. Хотя он вполне мог забыть про это. Наверняка он был слишком взволнован новой миссией, что такая простая вещь как запереть дверь, просто вылетела у него из головы. При мысли о рассеянном Наруто, Хината невольно улыбнулась. Наверное он сейчас у Ичираку. Она огляделась. У неё есть пара минут до его прихода, она только побудет здесь немного, а потом вновь укроется за каким-нибудь деревом, и убедиться, что он вернулся. Она быстро закрыла дверь, чтобы не привлекать соседей. Теперь, когда волнение спало, Хината могла спокойно насладиться тем, что она находиться в месте, где живёт Наруто. Лёгкий румянец появился на её щеках. Квартира была маленькой, но как ей показалось очень уютной, милой, почти идеальной. Хотя, живи Наруто и в комнате 2 на 2 метра, Хинате бы это место казалось лучшим на земле. Мягкие лунные лучи, скользившие из окна, обволакивали комнату, вырисовывая очертания всего находящегося в ней. Свет словно сливался с темнотой, и получалось такое нежное и размытое ощущение сна. Параллельно окну, слева стояла кровать. Рядом маленькая тумбочка. Напротив шкаф и комод, стоящий почти рядом с дверью, на котором располагались часы и фотография команды номер 7 в годы их учёбы в академии. Эта фотография должно быть очень много значит для Наруто. Хината грустно улыбнулась. Её рука машинально потянулась к рамочке. Но тут же вдруг остановилась. Хината замерла. Со стороны кровати она услышала шум. Услышала отчётливо. Некое шуршание. Хината напряглась. Она машинально, беззвучно вынула кунай из сумочки за спиной, и сосредоточилась на звуке. Непонятный шум без сомнения доходил снизу из-за кровати, стоящей у окна. Там кто-то был. Хината сжала кунай в руке, приготовившись к атаке, и стала медленно, но верно продвигаться к кровати. Шаг за шагом, боясь спугнуть незваного гостя, она уверенно приближалась, не отрывая своего взгляда от точки, где он должно быть находился . Наконец она подошла к кровати и проделав ещё 2 шага, обошла её чтобы увидеть кто же издавал этот шум. Она взглянула вниз. Глаза Хинаты вдруг широко распахнулись. Кунай выпал из рук. На полу возле кровати без сознания лежал Наруто.


	4. Chapter 4

Часть 4.

Первые несколько секунд Хината просто не двигалась. Она остолбенела. Все её мысли вдруг смешались в невероятный, непонятный клубок. Все эти секунды, когда её мозг лихорадочно соображал, что все её теории оказались пустыми, Хинате показались вечностью. На смену им вдруг пришли невнятные вопросы как, и почему, и когда, и что же делать. Последний вопрос, промчавшийся в её голове, всё таки вдруг вывел её из ступора. В её сознании вдруг очень ясно и ярко загорелась одна лишь мысль, что не важно что и как, но Наруто лежал перед ней, и он явно был без сознания.  
Он лежал на спине, на полу. Причём его правая рука с силой сжимала плед, спадающий с кровати. Словно падая, он пытался ухватиться за него. Он был одет в его обычный чёрно оранжевый костюм. И даже хитай-ате был повязан на его лбу.  
Хинате вдруг стало страшно. Уже быстро, почти не осознанно падая на колени рядом с ним, она мысленно представила себе бедного Наруто, не успевшего даже снять с себя одежду, и упавшего в обморок от бессилия.  
Сев рядом по левую сторону ниндзя, куноичи всё ещё была в замешательстве. Может Наруто всё таки крепко спит. Всё таки действие снотворного длится долго. Он просто не дошёл до кровати или упал с неё. Она неуверенно протянула руку к его плечу. Как же глупо будет она выглядеть, если он вдруг проснётся и увидит её здесь, подумала вдруг Хината, и сразу же отдёрнула руку. Она внимательно посмотрела на его лицо. Закрытые глаза, и порывистое дыхание, будто ему сниться плохой сон. Хината никогда ещё не находилась в такой ситуации. Причём это не был просто любой человек, и просто любая квартира. Это был Наруто, и это был его дом! Она никогда не была с Наруто наедине, так близко к нему, что её колени почти касались его тела. Она никогда не оказывалась в таких положениях, когда она не знала что делать и как быть. На сложных миссиях она была сама собранность и пример для подражания в чёткости движений и стратегии. Там она всегда знала как защитить себя, и как помочь напарникам. Знала и как позаботиться о раненых. Там у неё не было времени на размышления, что и как, она просто знала. Но здесь и сейчас ,она вдруг почувствовала некое бессилие и беспомощность. Её Наруто кун лежит здесь перед ней , она не знает что с ним, и ничего не может поделать?  
Нет! Хината быстро помотала головой разгоняя мысли о своей непригодности. Она должна оставить свою неуверенность и стеснительность. Потому что ,даже все её мысли о своей глупости и несуразности, поглощало огромное беспокойство, царившее у неё на душе. Она волновалась за него. Её сердце билось с ужасной силой. Стук просто стоял у неё в ушах. Если ему нужна помощь, она сделает всё ,но поможет ему.  
Ещё раз, медленно, но более уверенно, она протянула руку к его левому плечу. Слегка коснувшись его куртки ,она немного потрясла его за плечо, пытаясь нежно разбудить его, если он всё-таки спит.  
"На..Наруто-кун?..."-прошептала она. Ответа не последовало. Она потрясла его немного сильнее за плечо.  
"Наруто кун?!"  
В ответ лишь тихий стон ,вдруг слетевший с его губ. Хината отпрянула. Он действительно без сознания. Она быстро взяла его левую руку ,чтобы прощупать пульс. Кисть руки была очень холодной. Прикоснувшись дрожащими от волнения пальцами к запястью, Хината услышала слабые отзвуки ударов сердца. Она сразу же поняла что, что-то здесь не так .Он не просто спит. Он очень слаб, и продолжает терять силы. Она бережно опустила его руку на пол и подскочив дотянулась рукой до подушки на кровати. Вернувшись в прежнее положение, Хината осторожно правой рукой подняла голову Наруто ,в то же время держа другую руку у него на груди, чтобы не двигать его черезчур. Затем ловко подсунула подушку под его голову, и потянулась за пледом, дабы накрыть его, чтобы ему не было холодно. Вытянув левую руку она вдруг заметила странные пятна какой то жидкости на своих пальцах. Она поднесла ладонь поближе, и даже при тусклой луне был заметно различим красный цвет крови. Хината вздрогнула. Этой рукой она прикасалась к груди Наруто. Не думая даже что она делает, девушка тут же взялась за замок куртки Наруто ,и быстрым движением распахнув её, ахнула. Вся белая футболка Наруто, которая была под низом, была пропитана кровью. Чёрная материя его куртки впитала в себя кровь, сливаясь с красным цветом и оставляя его незаметным в тёмной комнате. Руки Хинаты затряслись, она очень испугалась, слёзы вдруг накатились на её глаза. Наруто терял кровь. Должно быть ,рана полученная при ранении ,о которой упоминала Сакура, открылась. Хината была в полной панике. Она попыталась успокоиться и мыслить трезво. Она же ниндзя в конце концов. И ниндзя , знающая основные приёмы первой помощи пострадавшим от ранений. Просто то, что это был Наруто, выводило её из колеи. Взяв себя в руки, она лихорадочно начала думать с чего начать. Вскочив на ноги, Хината первым делом принялась искать в комнате принадлежности для первой помощи. Правила ниндзя обязывали всегда иметь аптечку с первой помощью поблизости. Даже не медикам ниндзя выдавались особые упаковки, с необходимым содержимым. И даже у Наруто где-то должна быть одна из них.  
Стараясь не думать о том ,что она обыскивает квартиру Наруто, Хината очень быстро и чётко проверила тумбочку, шкаф и комод. Ничего кроме одежды, упаковок готового рамена и некоторых предметов снаряжения ниндзя, найти ей там не удалось.  
_"Рамен в шкафу с одеждой?"- _Пронеслось у Хинаты в голове. Но тут же забылось, так как она нашла то ,что искала. Под кроватью. Нагнувшись, Хината вытянула коробку первой помощи с другой стороны кровати. Положив её рядом с Наруто, она побежала на кухню. Всё это она делала практически машинально и очень быстро .Она уже знала, что должна сделать, теперь только нужно было это сделать как можно быстрее. Достав в одном из шкафов небольшую ёмкость, она набрала воды и осторожно понесла чашу в комнату. Поставив её рядом с аптечкой на пол, Хината вновь опустилась на колени рядом с Наруто с левой его стороны. Она подняла кунай ,который уронила раньше, взяла его в руку и остановилась. Она знала что это то ,что она должна сделать. Другого пути нет. Рана находилась на груди, ближе к левому плечу. Чтобы перевязать рану ,нужно избавиться от футболки Наруто. И просто разрезать её ,без того что его надо двигать, причиняя ему ещё больше боли, это наилучший вариант. Она знала, но всё же… Хинате никогда не приходилось видеть Наруто без одежды. Даже то, что иногда он подходил очень близко было достаточно для того чтобы её щёки пылали, и сердце начинало биться сильнее. Она не думала бы дважды ,будь это кто-то другой. Но Наруто…он…  
Стоп! Сказала мысленно Хината сама себе. Прежде всего Наруто её друг. Прежде всего его здоровье! И она поможет ему ,чего бы ей это не стоило. Да простит он её потом за испорченную одежду.  
Хината решила начать снизу ,чтобы случайно не задеть ранение. Медленно, придерживая его футболку левой рукой снизу, правой она осторожно начала разрезать кунаем ткань. С каждым разрезанным сантиметром взору Хинаты представал обнаженный живот Наруто. Её щёки сами собой покрылись заметным румянцем. Сердце сильно билось. Но не только от того ,что пальцы её руки работая кунаем касались тела Наруто, но и от того, что она боялась причинить ему боль, задеть нечаянно рану. Она должна перебороть сама себя, должна быть сейчас тем ,кто оказался в состоянии помочь своему накаме, и должен это сделать. Выше и выше кунай скользил по материи и вот и грудь Наруто освободилась от мокрой от крови ткани. Последний сантиметр и футболка Наруто разрезана на две части. Положив Кунай на пол ,Хината осторожно распахнула разрезанную футболку ,дабы лучше видеть рану. Больничные бинты совсем ослабли и из под них виднелось ужасное кровавое ранение. Осторожно кунаем избавившись и от них ,она потихоньку вытянула их из под спины блондина ,и отложила в сторону. Намочив новый бинт ,сначала она осторожно омыла от растёкшейся крови грудь и живот Наруто ,стараясь не задеть рану. Хината действовала настолько нежно ,насколько это было возможно. Из всех людей которым ей пришлось не раз перевязывать ранения ,Наруто оказался самым дорогим сердцу пациентом. Медленно проскальзывая бинтом по телу Наруто, она посмотрела на его лицо. Его брови нахмурились, должно быть от боли. Он практически не двигался, только очень тяжело дышал, всё ещё сжимая правой рукой край пледа. Как же больно ей теперь было смотреть на него. Огромная ответственность вдруг упала на её плечи и будь она медиком как Сакура ,она бы может и не дрогнула. Но она всего лишь обычная куноичи. Она умела лишь оказывать первую помощь. Хотя конечно Хината знала ,что от того как эта первая помощь будет оказана ,потом может зависеть даже жизнь пострадавшего.  
Аккуратно омыв кровь ,она положила мокрый бинт и осмотрела само место ранения. Рана была скорее всего от атаки элементом света. По краям она практически зарослась ,тем самым удивляя Хинату ,потому что такие ранения обычно требуют много времени чтобы вновь покрыться новой кожей. Но посередине рана всё же продолжала кровоточить.  
Достав из аптечки нужную мазь ,и обработав ей бинт ,Хината осторожно прикоснулась им к ранению. Наруто тот час вздрогнул. Его зубы стиснулись и спина изогнулась от боли. Дрожащей рукой Хината медленно опустила его на пол. Она знала ,что ему должно быть ужасно больно ,но всё таки она должна была ему помочь ,потому что не смотря на боль ,она была единственной кто был сейчас рядом. Придерживая блондина за плечо ,она всё таки очень аккуратно ,но настойчиво закончила свою работу. Наконец она покрыла обработанную рану новым бинтом, который закрепила при помощи медицинского пластыря. Проделав всё это ,Хината вдруг заметила ,что её руки почти уже не дрожат ,а наоборот делают своё дело очень чётко и слажено. Будто кто то внутри неё нашёптывал ей ,что именно она должна сделать и как. Посмотрев на Наруто ,куноичи вдруг подумала что было бы плохо оставить его вот так в окровавленной одежде лежать на полу. Поднять его на кровать ей конечно бы не удалось ,но стиснуть с него одежду она всё же могла. Осторожно приблизившись ,она сначала взяла в руку правую кисть Наруто и нежно разомкнула холодные пальцы смыкавшие плед падающий с кровати. Медленно и заботливо Хината сняла сначала один рукав куртки ,потом и другой ,высвобождая руки Наруто. Легонько приподняв его за плечи ,она вытянула из под спины куртку и остатки футболки. Положив всё в сторону, Хината сразу же накрыла Наруто пледом ,дабы ему не было холодно и дабы она не потеряла сознание от вида обнажённого по пояс Наруто. А также чтобы ей не воспользоваться его беспомощным состоянием и…  
"Стоп!" Хината быстро помотала головой.Что за мысли!  
В то время как она боролась с не очень пристойными помышлениями ,лицо Наруто заметно успокоилось. Даже его дыхание стало практически равномерным. Теперь действительно было похоже ,что он мирно спал. Хината облегчённо вздохнуда. Она тихо наклонилась и практически неуловимо коснулась рукой волос Наруто. Столько раз она мечтала прикоснуться к его волосам. Провести по ним рукой ,почувствовать как они ласково скользят меж её пальцев. Бережно она убрала светлые пряди спадавшие на его лоб. Её рука двинулась ниже и ладонь неосознанно коснулась его щеки. Её теплые пальцы соприкоснувшись с прохладной кожей ,посылали по её телу теплые волны нежности. Она невольно улыбнулась. Наруто-кун был так рядом ,и в то же время так далёк от неё. Но в это самое мгновение ,она почему то чувствовала себя очень уютно и непринуждённо. Ей вдруг так захотелось увидеть его голубые глаза и просто утонуть в них. Ей так захотелось услышать его такой любимый голос. Неважно что бы он ей сказал, только вновь почувствовать мурашки по всему телу от любого его слова. А ещё больше от его улыбки и такого волшебного смеха.  
Хината посмотрела на часы. Уже было довольно поздно. Оставить ли Наруто одного на ночь ,или убедиться до конца что он впорядке. Но она не могла остаться в его квартире до утра. Что скажут родные. Она пошла навестить Куренай и не ночевала дома? Хотя заметить ли вообще кто –нибудь что она отлучилась. С грустным лицом она огляделась и спохватилась, что в спешке оставила ужасный беспорядок. Окровавленные бинты и одежда. Разбросанные лекарства из аптечки. По всюду брызги воды.  
Хината быстро поднялась на ноги и принялась поднимать раскиданные вещи перед уходом.  
Вдруг в её голове промелькнула мысль. Наруто ведь только вернулся с долгой миссии. Наверняка его холодильник пуст. Что же он будет есть завтра с утра.  
И хотя она знала ,что всё таки обнаружив её отсутствие ей должно быть попадёт от отца, она ничего не могла поделать со своим любящим сердцем. Улыбнувшись ,она решила оставить Наруто завтрак. Но не просто завтрак, а завтрак ,который она приготовит с любовью. Только для него.


	5. Chapter 5

Часть 5  
Утро в Конохе было самой замечательной частью дня. Ещё прохладный с ночи воздух, окутывал своей лёгкой свежестью. Первые лучи солнца, словно просыпаясь ото сна, проскальзывали по улицам деревни здесь и там. Их мягко жёлтый согревающий цвет обещал, что и сегодня будет один из приятных дней лета. Ещё не оправившиеся ото сна жители, спешили по своим утренним делам. Кто на работу. Кто на важную миссию. А кто просто на утреннюю прогулку или может на тренировку.  
Утро было также самой тихой частью дня. Почти пустые улицы пока ещё не были наполнены голосами людей. Различные заведения только начинали свой рабочий день. Ещё безлюдные парки и детские площадки. Одинокие переулки и закрытые магазины. Хотя всё чаще, день ото дня, чириканье птиц всё больше и больше нарушало тишину. Разноцветные пернатые весело переговаривались в ветвях высоких деревьев, не умолкая ни на миг. Тем самым напоминая, что начался ещё один новый, прекрасный день.  
Наруто проснулся от того, что назойливые солнечные лучи, медленно кравшись с восходом солнца, всё таки добрались до его лица. Яркое солнце ослепляло своим светом даже через закрытые веки его глаз. Он поморщился, и не открывая глаз, инстинктивно двинулся перевернуться на другой бок, чтобы закрыться от неугомонного солнца, мешающего спать. Но едва он пошевельнулся, как его тело вдруг пронзила ужасная боль. Мгновенно открыв глаза, он медленно присел опираясь на руки. Первое что он сразу же почувствовал, это то, что его руки с трудом его удерживают. Некая усталость в мышцах и ноющая боль в груди. Окончательно сев на полу, он осторожно отодвинул одеяло, накрывавшее его, и обнаружил на груди закреплённую повязку ближе к левому плечу. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и понять где он и что вообще происходит. Его ещё сонное сознании, всё таки начало проясняться. В голове сначала мутно, но потом довольно реально всплыли образы и воспоминания. Он вспомнил о миссии со своей командой. О том, как он был ранен. Ему даже вспомнился тот ослепляющий свет, после которого он потерял сознание. Дальше идя по цепочке пережитых моментов, он вспомнил, что очнулся в больнице. Уговорил врача выписать его и хотел направиться в Ичираку, чтобы отведать любимого рамена. Но по дороге вспомнил, что у него совсем нет денег. Тогда ему пришлось вернуться на свою квартиру за кошельком. Но только он подошёл к тумбочке как почувствовал сильное головокружение. Его ноги уже не держали его ,и он понял, что теряет сознание. Он постарался дотянуться до кровати, но не успел, падая схватившись только за край пледа.  
Теперь всё имело гораздо большую логичность его нынешнего состояния.  
Он осмотрелся. Он действительно находился у себя в квартире. На том самом месте, на полу рядом с кроватью, где он и упал. Только вот когда он успел снять куртку и футболку, а также накрыться, он уже не помнил. Наверное уже во сне.  
Впрочем, сейчас это его мало интересовало. Он был ужасно голоден. Так голоден, что ему казалось, будто он не ел 2 недели, а то и больше. Быстро откинув одеяло, Наруто поднялся на ноги, и не обращая внимания на некую ноющую боль в груди, проследовал на кухню. Так как он был у себя дома, и было довольно тепло, даже для раннего утра, он даже не подумал о том чтобы накинуть футболку. С другой стороны он даже не помнил, куда забросил свои вчерашние вещи. Всё из за того, что дурацкое ранение вывело его из колеи.  
По дороге на кухню блондин всё таки заметил странные вещи. Не смотря на то, что от голода и слабости он практически ничего не соображал ,но не заметить того, что в его квартире стало вдруг ужасно чисто он не мог. На секунду он остановился. Подозрительным взглядом он обвёл свои владения. Во первых кровать, рядом с которой он недавно лежал. Она была безупречно застлана за исключением пледа. Возможно ли такое, он ведь наткнулся именно на неё. Во вторых на полу не валялся ни один шурикен, или ещё какой нибудь предмет, что было бы вполне обычно для квартиры ниндзя .Всё стояло на своих местах, и даже пыли ,которая по естественной природе должна была собраться в его отсутствие на всякой поверхности, будто и не было вовсе. В третьих, его сандалии аккуратно стояли возле входа. Наруто посмотрел на свои босые ноги. Когда он успел снять обувь? Его бровь нервно поднялась в удивлении. И вдруг ему стало совсем не хорошо. Посмотрев на ноги, он не мог не заметить что пол, по которому он шёл был абсолютно чист. Он практически сверкал. После такого Наруто нервно огляделся по сторонам, и его рука автоматически потянулась к прикреплённой на ноге повязке с кунаем. Достигнув повязки, и не обнаружив там холодного оружия, Наруто решил быть более осторожным. Неужто кто то проник в его дом в его отсутствие, и сделал всё это. Не то чтобы он возражал против уборки, которой он не часто баловал свою квартиру. Впрочем он не вполне понимал, зачем кому то "так" его атаковать. Но всё это было странно. Очень странно. Перед кухней он всё же решил проверить место, где по его соображениям мог кто то его подстеригать. Медленно ,но верно он проследовал на свой маленький балкон. Осторожно, продвигаясь боком, и абсолютно на готове к атаке врага, если таковой имеется ,Наруто вышел на воздух.  
Утреннее солнце сразу же ослепило его. Тёплый ветерок приветливо пробежал по его волосам. Перед ним как и всегда открылся чудесный вид на родную деревню. Как в общем то он и боялся, ввиду того ,что он наверняка просто бредит, на балконе никого не было. Только чирикавшие птички, сидевшие на железном поручне, тут же сорвались с места, испуганные нечаянным вторжение Наруто. И всё же одна деталь, продолжавшая странность ситуации, на балконе присутствовала. На его маленькой самодельной верёвке для белья, сушась на тёплом солнышке, висела его одежда. Причём и та одежда, в которой он был на миссии. Его любимая куртка висела в числе других вещей. И даже ленточка от хитай ате была аккуратно прикреплена к верёвке.  
Наруто озабоченно подумал, кто бы мог это сделать. Насколько он себя помнил, он давненько не занимался стиркой. Возможность того, что кто то из его команды пришёл после вчерашнего возвращения с миссии, и собственноручно "перевернул" его квартиру, была нулевой. Неужто его ранение было настолько серьёзным, что оно дало осложнение на его голову, и он сам за одну ночь перемыл полы, вытер везде пыль, убрался, да еще и перестирал одежду?! И притом ничего их всего этого он не помнил.  
Блондин потряс головой, отгоняя сумашедшие мысли. Вся эта ситуация ужасно утомила его и так слабое тело, и он решил остановить расследование на этом. Или может продолжить его, но уже после основательного завтрака.  
Глубоко вздохнув и расслабившись, он зашел обратно в квартиру. Быстрыми шагами он проследовал по прохладному полу в сторону заветной кухни. Несколько мгновений, и блондин достиг цели.  
В его практически самой любимой части квартиры его взору открылось нечто ужасное, но в то же время самое что ни на есть прекрасное, что могло бы быть в данный момент.  
На его скромном столе, располагавшемся посередине кухни, был накрыт совсем не скромный традиционный японский завтрак.  
Наруто остановился на пол пути. От удивления его рот открылся сам собой.  
На деревянной поверхности стола, так аккуратно и главное так маняще, располагалась миска с благоухающим и по видимому ещё очень горячим рисом. Рядом стояла деревянная дощечка с рыбой на гриле, не менее манящая своим ароматом. Тут же стояла миска с гарниром и маринованными овощами. Свежий салат, и судя по виду, очень вкусные рулетики тамаго-яки. Но даже всё это великолепие не могло сравнится с несравненным запахом и аппетитным видом миски с горячим раменом, стоящей посередине. Наруто громко сглотнул слюну, своевольно наполнившую его рот.  
Ужасным в этой ситуации было то, что вся это подозрительность в конец достигла своего предела .И если это действительно бред, то как бы жестоко было бы, если всё что сейчас было перед ним, оказалось бы галлюцинацией.  
Прекрасным и смущающим же помимо самого кушанья, если оно действительно стояло перед ним, было то, что за всю его жизнь блондину никто никогда не готовил завтрака. Поэтому он и стоял в недоумении.  
Он не знал, стоило ли ему радоваться и благодарить неизвестно кого, или ему стоило бы задуматься, закрыть наконец широко открытые глаза, и открыть их на встречу реальности.  
Всё же его пустой желудок совершенно не хотел с ним сотрудничать, и его рука, сама того не зная потянулась за палочками. В то же мгновение, не успев и разделить хащи, Наруто услышал некий шум, доносившийся из прилежащей к кухне маленькой комнате для стирки. Не раздумывая ни секунды, положив палочки, он быстро обошёл стол, дабы проверить, что теперь мешало ему наконец насладиться упавшем на него с неба благодарением.  
Почти рывком забежав в комнату, он с той же скоростью остановился, удерживая себя руками за косяки чтобы не упасть. В этой маленькой комнатке, на полу радом со стулом и огромной чашкой для стирки, он увидел что то совсем неподдающееся его логике.  
Так мило устроившись на полу, и облокотившись на стул руками, рядом с чашкой, мирно спало самое чудесное создание которое он когда либо видел. Впрочем это именно то, что он сразу же подумал в первые секунды его вторжения в комнату. Её милое личико персиковой, и как ему почему то показалось, самой нежной кожи, лежало на вытянутых на стуле руках. Длинные шёлковые волосы так красиво очерчивали её силуэт, падая на его такой грубый пол. Мягкие солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь маленькое окошко, будто намеренно проскальзывали именно под нужным углом, чтобы коснуться её длинных ресниц и чудесных розовых губ. Переливающиеся сапфировым блеском пряди, беспорядочно обвивали её лицо. Мелкие капельки воды, словно жемчужины, блестели на её тонких пальцах а так же везде вокруг неё, придавая её образу некую скзачность.  
Мирно дыша, уголки её губ будто улыбались чему то прекрасному, такому же как и она сама.  
Наруто потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы всё же оторваться от завораживающего зрелища, и начать наконец соображать.  
Первые мгновения его мозг словно отключился, принимая этот образ, как нечто неземное, но уже через несколько мгновений, он мог легко опознать в спящей куноичи Хинату Хьюга.  
Сказать ,что он был озадачен, значит не сказать ничего. Он абсолютно не понимал, что Хината могла делать в его квартире и притом всё выглядело так, будто до того как уснуть она определённо занималась стиркой. Его футболки и брюки, замоченные в чашке, а также лежавшие рядом с ней на полу вещи, указывали именно на это. Блондин нахмурился. Медленно, практически на цыпочках, он таки зашёл в комнатку и подойдя к спящей Хинате, осторожно присел рядом с ней.  
Приблизившись к её лицу он тихо позвал.  
"Хината?"  
В это время мозг Хинаты был в совершенно другом месте.  
Она находилась на чудеснейшем зелёном поле. Тысячи бабочек самых различных цветов, так играючи порхали рядом с ней. Голубое небо, необыкновенно тёплого цвета и яркое солнце возвышались над ней. Ей было так хорошо и свободно. Она улыбалась от всего сердца, весело припрыгивая по зелёной лужайке. Даже птицы пели ей такие чудесные песни. На душе было так тепло и приятно. Вот вот и тело её раствориться, и она сольётся с этими восхитительными бабочками в их счастливом танце.  
"Хината?"  
Очень туманно она услышала чей то голос. Словно некая нить, связывающая её с чудесным миром, звала её обратно в реальность. Не охотно она начала просыпаться.  
Медленно куноичи открыла свои лиловые глаза. Первое, что она увидела ,и что совсем не ожидала увидеть, это были голубые глаза Наруто. Прямо напротив неё .Его лицо было настолько близко к ней, что казалось их носы вот вот соприкоснуться. Лицо блондина было озабоченно. Бедная куноичи вдруг почувствовала ужасный жар. Персиковый оттенок её личика сменился практически алым цветом. Её глаза широко раскрылись. И мгновенно отойдя ото сна, она вскочила с неимоверной скоростью, чудом не ударившись с Наруто лбами.  
"На.. На.. На.. Наруто кун! "  
Абсолютно опешивши, Хината не могла найти слов. Этого она абсолютно не предвидела. В её планах было только немного помочь Наруто в хозяйстве. Пойдя вечером накануне готовить еду, она наткнулась на некий беспорядок и разбросанные вещи. Ей ничего не стоило немного убраться и постирать запачканные вещи. Уже в процессе, она как то даже не замечая, практически сделала генеральную уборку в квартире любимого ниндзя. Немного тут, немного там. Она с такой нежностью стирала его футболки и шорты. С такой заботой готовила завтрак, что даже и не подумала как будет объяснять это утром Наруто. Естественно она намеревалась ускользнуть до того, как он проснётся. Развесив бельё, она подняла валявшийся на полу шурикен, и решила отправить его в шкаф. Похоже это было неправильным решением. Едва открыв дверь, на Хинату вдруг упала довольно значительная груда одежды, скомканная, и повсему запиханная в шкаф еле как. Будучи такой милой девушкой, она просто не могла ни физически, ни по невежливости запихнуть всё обратно. Так что сгребя всё в охапку, куноичи понесла вещи в такую кавайную комнатку для стирки. Ужасно утомившись всеми бытовыми делами, Хината просто уснула, потеряв счёт времени. И вот теперь собирала плоды своей неосторожности.  
В первые секунды, ещё не отойдя от шока, Хината даже не заметила ещё одной детали не в её пользу. Наруто кун был без футболки. Неосознанно её глаза скользнули с озадаченного лица блондина на его широкую грудь ,не забыв при этом отметить его сильные руки и мускулистые плечи, а также такой приятный и привлекательный загар.  
_"Аааааааааа!!!!!!!!" _-мысленно пронеслось у Хинаты в голове, будто она вот вот взорвётся. Мгновенно она повернулась спиной к Наруто, так как ещё чуть чуть, и она точно бы потеряла сознание.  
"Го.. гомен ,Наруто кун!"  
Извиняясь пролепетала Хината, нервно перебирая пальцами по старой привычке.  
"Ааа?" - недоумевал Блондин, не понимая такой реакции. Тут до него наконец дошло, что он был полураздет, а Хината всё таки девушка.  
"Аааа! Хехе" Он извиняясь улыбнулся, держа руку за головой.  
Быстро одевшись в первую попавшуюся футболку, которую он нашёл таки в его полупустом шкафу, Наруто вернулся в кухню. Хината уже сидела за столом опустив довольно красное лицо. И нервно перебирая что то под столом.  
"Эээ..Хината?"- начал Наруто, медленно усаживаясь напротив неё.  
"По.. пожалуйста, Наруто-кун"- не дав ему продолжить, всё ещё не поднимая головы, Хината указала на остывающую еду, дав понять, что завтрак ждёт только его.  
Чего чего, а этого Наруто не мог отвергнуть. Аромат, стоящий по всей кухне, был просто изумительным. Особенно для такого голодного ниндзи. Не заставляя себя ждать, Наруто взял оставленные им ранее палочки, разделил их и с обычным ему "итадакимас", принялся за завтрак.  
Не смотря на то, что будучи голодным, он бы и слона съел, он не мог не удивиться тому, насколько потрясающе вкусной была еда. Он уже завидовал тому, кто обычным делом каждое утро употреблял нечто подобное в пищу.  
"Оищиии! "-Не мог не отметить это вслух Наруто, продолжая улепётывать за обе щёки.  
Хината покраснела ещё больше ,если это было возможно. Немного подняв голову, она взглянула на Наруто, так лихо поедающего её скромный завтрак. Она не могла не отметить, что сердце её ужасно обрадовалось при одобрении блондином её стряпни. Его такие милые голубые глаза буквально светились счастьем и удовольствием. Как приятно ей это было! Она невольно улыбнулась.  
В голове Наруто в это время роилось множество вопросов. Почему Хината здесь? Зачем она убралась в его квартире? Ведь это была она? Почему она сделала ему такой вкусный завтрак? И с какого перепугу она перестирала весь его шкаф?!!!  
Он осторожно посмотрел на неё. Она улыбалась! Глаза Наруто широко раскрылись. Хащи так и не добрались до его открытого рта. С каких пор куноичи могли так улыбаться? Он конечно видел, как улыбается Сакура. И ему это нравилось. Но такой улыбки, какой улыбалась Хината Хьюга, он ещё никогда не видел. Словно всё её лицо озарялось неким чистым светом. Её закрытые при этом глаза, вызывали в нём ничто иное, как желания увидеть побыстрее лиловый цвет её очей. И почему ему казалось, что она улыбается именно ему.  
"Что?"- удивлённо спросил блондин причину её улыбки.  
"Ничего."- быстро ,но с той же улыбкой, Хината помотала головой. Ей вдруг стало так уютно, и стало совсем не так уж страшно сидеть напротив её любимого шиноби. Она облокотилась подбородком на свои скрещенные ладони, и осторожно смотрела на Наруто, из под падающей на глаза чёлки.  
"Эээ.. Наруто кун?"- Хината удивилась своей смелости. "Как.. как ты себя чувствуешь?"  
"Отлично!"- улыбнулся Наруто своей широкой улыбкой. Он уже совершенно не чувствовал боли. Наверняка Кьюби, подкрепившись сделал свою работу по быстрому залечиванию ран Наруто.  
"Слава Богу."- прошептала Хината, улыбнувшись.  
Чем ещё больше удивила блондина. Она беспокоилась за него?!  
"Как прошла миссия?"- следом спросила куноичи таким нежным голосом, что по спине Наруто, как ему показалось пробежали мурашки. И интересно почему?  
Со стороны это выглядело милой беседой двух близких, и давно не видящих друг друга людей. Наруто с энтузиазмом рассказывал о своих боевых подвигах. А Хината, на его удивление, слушала с такой внимательностью. Он болтал абсолютно обо всём ,а она лишь хихикала в ответ на его шутки, или так невинно и по детски удивлялась.  
Она спрашивала ещё, и интересовалась ещё. А он всё говорил и говорил, и у него ещё так много было, что ей рассказать.  
Стоп! Почему ему вдруг так захотелось рассказать ей абсолютно всё? При том с полной уверенностью, что она не только выслушает, но и поймёт. Странная нить витала в воздухе. Нить, которую он всегда искал, но не находил. Нить, которую он хотел связать с Саске. Что то общее, и такое хрупкое наполняло атмосферу. Что-то, что ему не хотелось бы больше терять. Никогда. Ему было просто хорошо и комфортно. Кто бы мог подумать ,что это самое чувство, можно было найти совсем рядом.  
Хината могла слушать его до скончания века. Как радостно блестели его глаза. как мило и по озорному он рассказывал ей подробности, заставляя смеяться и удивляться.  
Каким очаровательным было его лицо и смех.  
Закончив есть, Наруто облокотился на спинку стула.  
"Это было супер, Хината".  
Говоря это, Наруто и сам не понял, намекал ли он на еду, или на их с Хинатой разговор.  
Но не смотря на значение его слов румянец на лице Хинаты опять побагровел.  
"Я рада." Снова тихо сказала Хина.  
"Ой!" Вдруг вскочил Наруто. "Я же должен отчитаться за свою часть рапорта! Ааааа! Сакура чан опять рассердиться, что всё на ней!"-подумал Наруто о своём, не обещающем ничего хорошего бедующем.  
"Ээээ… мне тоже пора"- сказала Хината, и поспешно встала из за стола.  
Как она могла забыть, что не была дома со вчерашнего дня. Нужно как можно быстрее показаться на глаза кому нибудь из семьи. И конечно тренировка с Кибой и Шино о которой они договаривались вчера! И куренай сенсей! Нужно было обязательно заглянуть к ней.  
Наруто так же встал из за стола, и последовал за Хинатой, направившейся к двери.  
Неотвеченные вопросы так и крутились у него на языке, но он почему то не был уверен, нужны ли ему ответы. Терпеливо подождав, пока Наруто снял свою высохшую куртку с верёвки и одел стоящие возле двери сандалии, Хината взялась за ручку двери, и вздохнув хотела уже выходить, как Наруто всё же спросил осторожным голосом.  
"Хината…эээ.. Почем..?"  
Но он не успел договорить.  
"Потому что…."-пере,ила его куноичи. "Потому что.. Наруто кун ..мой…" -Хината мило покраснела, будто хотела сказать что то важное, но потом вдруг взглянула Наруто прямо в глаза таким нежным взглядом, и просто улыбнулась  
"Потому что Наруто кун – накама."  
Она облегчённо вдохнула с той же улыбкой. Повернулась к двери, и тихо добавила.  
"Я просто хотела, чтобы Наруто-кун знал, что я всегда рядом."  
Если бы она не отвернулась, то ужасно бы удивилась, увидив на лице остолбеневшего Наруто легкий румянец. Блондину почему то стало немного жарко. И расстояние на котором Хината стояла от него ,показалось ему слишком близким. Слишко близко к нему оказалась её стройная спина и хрупкие плечи. А также чудесный запах исходящий от её наверное шелковых на ощупь волос, так магически одурманивал его обоняние.  
Словно освободив его из некого плена, Хината вышла за дверь, и опомнившийся блондин последовал за ней.  
Идя рядом некоторое расстояние, которое им было по пути, Наруто почему то не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Каждый раз открывая рот, чтобы что то сказать, он сразу же передумывал. Его ум был сосредоточен только на одном, как бы не задеть рукой хрупкую кисть Хинаты при ходьбе. А с другой стороны все мышцы его тела были напряжены, при одной мысли, как это просто держать её за руку.  
Он не понимал, что это вдруг на него нашло, постоянно мотая головой в попытке отмахнуться от странных мыслей и ощущений.  
Наконец они дошли до места где пути их расходились.  
"Ээээ…"-начал Наруто, нервно подняв руки за голову ."Ну я пошёл."  
-Хината кивнула и нежно улыбнулась. ""Хорошего дня, Наруто –кун.  
Наруто улыбнулся, и помахав повернулся уходить.  
Хотя Хине было немного грустно, расставаться с блондином, на её душе было почему то тепло и спокойно. Наруто уже не казался таким далёким и недосягаемым. Он был теперь ближе чем никогда. Его голубые глаза были так рядом и он смеялся с ней и говорил только с ней.  
Его лицо такое милое, а его губы..его губы такие горячие! Хината вздрогнула от внезапного поцелуя на своей щеке. Её глаза широко раскрылись от удивления и шока. Знакомая ухмылка совсем рядом с её лицом.  
"Спасибо,Хината-чан!"- Уже на бегу прокричал Наруто, маша рукой оставленной стоять в ступоре Хинате.  
Он не знал почему он это сделал. Наверное ему просто хотелось поблагодарить её за заботу. Только ли поэтому? Какая разница? Главное, что теперь он не бежал в здание Хокаге, а просто летел. Что-то новое открылось ему сегодня. Совсем не понятное и пока ещё необъяснимое. Но точно что-то очень хорошее и стоящее всего того времени когда он об этом мечтал.  
Надо будет обязательно потренироваться с командой номер 8.  
Ещё сегодня.


End file.
